


The Abominable House of Black

by skinnydips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Sirius Black, Bottom Percy Weasley, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Sirius is a slut, Top Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: In which Sirius turns his boredom into a useful waste of time. TLDR; Sirius is a slut who will fuck anyone.





	1. Sirius x Ginny

Sirius was in a lot of trouble. Or, at least, he was going to be in a lot of trouble if he got caught. Which was a very likely possibility seeing as he was crouched in a closet with his cock in his hand. And he was hard. But honestly, who could blame him at this point?

Ginny, the youngest of the Weasleys, was splayed out on her bed in a rather compromising position. Quite compromising, in fact. Stark naked with a vibrating wand stuck halfway up her soaked cunt. She must have put a Silencing Charm on her door too, or the whole house would be woken up by her moaning. 

"Fuck," she gasped, thrusting the wand inside of her. "Fuck me!" She was writhing around on the bed now, obviously close to an orgasm, and Sirius watched on, half-amused. His hand mimicked her movements, and he bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud. 

Ginny bucked her hips against the wand, almost incoherent in her pleasure. One hand was pinching her nipple, her eyes rolled back into her head. She gave a strangled cry, flicking some sort of switch that obviously did the trick.

"Sirius!" She screamed, arching her back and she came explosively, squirting around her wand and soaking the bed underneath her. He came suddenly with a muffled groan, surprised at the name that came out of her mouth. It was silent for a second, and then the closet door was ripped open.

Ginny stood before him in all of her naked glory, her ample chest heaving. She took it in, the guilty expression on his face, his still hard cock leaking cum, and cocked her head.

"What are you doing in here?" She demanded, obviously pissed. Sirius glanced away from her chest, which admittedly was very nice; her breasts were full and topped each with a rosy pebbled nipple, the skin flushed from her orgasm.

"It was an accident, I swear." Sirius said weakly, getting to his feet. "I didn't realize this was your room, and I was going to leave but you-"

"Instead you decided to watch." She cut him off, a gleam in her eyes that seemed vaguely familiar. And it was awkward standing here, Ginny naked and flushed, Sirius was his trousers undone and hard cock hanging out.

"You-" Sirius started, but stopped. Something was off here, if he could just figure it out.  _There. He had been set up._

"Well, you are a slut, aren't you?" Sirius chuckled, walking towards Ginny, who stared defiantly up at him. "You waited for me, you  _wanted_ me to see you groaning like the whore you are, didn't you?"

Ginny gave a small whimper, her eyes drifting down to lock on his cock. Sirius took that to be his cue, and snatched her up, throwing her on the bed.

He was on her in seconds, matching her hot, needy mouth breath by breath. Sweeping his tongue against her mouth, she opened beneath him, reaching to yank his shirt off. He continued down her neck, leaving a trail or scorching heat behind wherever his mouth touched, causing Ginny to whimper. 

"I'm going to show the whole house what a slut you are," He growled against her ear, making sure to nibble enough to leave a mark. He did it several times, targeting everyone of her weak spots. There were some scattered along her collarbones, in between her breasts, and down her stomach. He buried his face in between her legs, and Ginny moaned.

He didn't give her what she desperately wanted, kissing around her clit and stopping once to slowly run his tongue along her slit. He straightened up and Ginny cried out in disappointment. He reached for his pants, yanking them off in one fluid motion. Grabbing Ginny by the legs, he pulled her towards him and flipped her over.

Her ass waggled in the air, taunting him, her face pushed down into the bed. Sirius fisted himself for a second, stopping to smack her ass hard. Ginny moaned loudly. Ready, Sirius slammed into her.

"Fuck!" The both cried out, Sirius slamming into her with enough force to move the bed. With every thrust, his balls smacked against her ass roughly, her tight heat almost more than he could bear.

"Fuck, oh fuck me," Ginny begged, moving to meet his every thrust. Sirius sped up, feeling her start to tighten, and smirked.

"You like that?" He taunted. "Taking it from behind like the slut you are?" Ginny moaned loudly at that.

"You like being fucked hard like this?" He continued, nearing the edge himself. "You ought to be tied up so everyone can have a go at you."

Ginny tightened around him and came with an ear-shattering scream, slumping onto the bed as Sirius slammed into her. He stilled deep inside of her, coming with a loud growl of his own, hot cum splashing inside of her.

Satisfied, Sirius pulled out of her, his cock now hanging limply. Pulling his trousers and shirt back on, he turned to look at Ginny. She was splayed out on the bed, her eyes half-closed from pleasure, body speckled red, thin white streams of cum slowly leaking from her. He smacked her ass one last time, making her whimper, and sauntered out the bedroom door.


	2. Sirius x Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is a top and I will fight you on this

It was nearing two in the morning, but Sirius was restless and couldn't fall asleep. He hadn't been out of the house in weeks and he couldn't do anything about it but glare at the people keeping him here. He attempted to sneak out of the house several times, just for a breath of fresh air, but someone was always watching the door.

He stopped his pacing, pondering for a second. Maybe not necessarily  _watching_ the door, but there was always someone coming in or out. It was the way the Order worked, with people getting off late shifts from watch, or ending their shift at the Ministry, or even coming in from a finished mission. He started pacing again. But the house was quiet tonight, on a night where Sirius needed a distraction from his boredom.

Like someone had read his thoughts, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in," He called out. The door creaked open - he would have to get Kreacher to oil the damn hinges again - and was surprised to see his godson's best friend standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" He asked, rather brusquely. Hermione flushed at his tone, but came in and closed the door behind her. While she did so, he noticed her frazzled hair and flushed skin, the long t-shirt she was wearing that barely made it past her thighs. He pushed the thoughts away with a slight shake of his head.

"I, um, need your help," She said meekly, flushing once again. It was actually kind of cute, Sirius thought, if you liked the whole innocent schoolgirl thing. Which he did. Boys, too.

"Yes?" He asked again, now curious. He considered the way her hair was tousled,  _not_ looking the way it did when you got out of bed, but rather when someone was running their hands through it. Add that to the flushed skin and the long t-shirt, and he was pretty sure Hermione had just been fucked. His cock stirred at that thought, and he shifted his weight slightly.

"Ginny said you slept with her and I was wondering if you could help me out too." She said nonchalantly, crossing her arms across her chest. The t-shirt rose with her movement, and he could almost see her underwear now.

"She - what?" He said, completely flabbergasted. This was not something he had expected at all, especially from the bookish innocent girl he had always thought she was.

"I know you slept with her," She said, narrowing her eyes. "Because she won't shut up about it. Seriously, it's all she'll talk about with me." 

"Ok," He said weakly. "How do I come into this with you?"

The brunette smiled deviously at him, sending jolt of heat straight to his cock.

"I want you to fuck me too, obviously." Merlin was going to give him a heart attack, that was for sure. Ginny he had expected, but Hermione? 

"You look like you just got fucked." He pointed out.  _Shit_ , he wasn't supposed to say that! Hermione's eyes grew wide and she flushed, although this time he expected it was because she was embarrassed.

"That's - well - that's completely beside the point!" She stammered, taking a step back. He was starting to regret not taking her up on the offer.

"Is it?" He asked, taking a step towards her. Her eyes flashed, and she stuck her chin out defiantly.

"Not that it matters, but Ginny and I were fucking and she wouldn't shut up about it. So I decided to come see what was so great about you." She said angrily.

Sirius stilled, stunned. Images of the two girls fucking flashed through his brain, creamy skin against creamy skin, their heads thrown back with desire. His cock hardened almost instantly and he exhaled deeply.

"You want me to fuck you." He said, a slight growl in his voice. 

"Yes." Hermione said firmly, taking a step forward to reach him. She wound a hand up into his hair and pulled him down to kiss her. Her lips were hot against his and she groaned into the kiss. His hands found her waist and pulled her flush against him. She pulled away for a second, smirking at him.

"Fuck me." She whispered to - no, commanded him. He growled softly, pulling the small girl against him. He kissed her feverishly, running his tongue against her lips and tasting the sweetness of her. She tasted of cinnamon and musk, no doubt from Ginny since she had said they had just fucked. Sirius groaned against her mouth at the thought.

She reached for him, undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it off of him. His hands slowly moved form her waist, sliding from the curve of her waist to the swell of her breast, palming them lightly. Hermione inhaled sharply as he rolled a hardened nipple between his fingers.

He let his mouth fall from hers, tracing a hot path against her neck and down to her chest. Hermione yanked her shirt off, both groaning. Sirius, at the sight of her naked body, Hermione when his mouth found her nipples. His tongue was soft but insistent, swirling around her nipples until her legs started to weaken.

"Ohh," She moaned, arching her back into his touch. Her hands traveled the length of his body, tracing the lines of his stomach and delving further down to undo his pants. 

She palmed his cock through his pants, the rough material grating against him in just the right way to be considered painfully pleasured. He wasn't sure he could handle finding out where she had picked up on all of this.

Sirius stepped out of his pants, sending his briefs sailing across the room as well. There was a soft gasp from her when she spotted his cock, sticking up and rock hard. He picked Hermione up, fitting her mouth against his and finding his bed.

He let out a low groan at the sight in front of him. She laid sprawled out on his bed, chest flushed and small marks already forming. She saw him looking and grinned, spreading her legs for him slowly. She slowly ran a finger along her slit, stopping to plunge two fingers into herself. She did that for a second before drawing them out and placing them in her mouth, sucking the juices off her fingers slowly.

"Fuck, that's hot," It slipped out of his mouth, but he was pleased to see that she wasn't fazed.

"Come here and fuck me," She demanded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. She was already soaking wet and he didn't do much other than push into her. She let out a startled gasp, rolling her hips against him and making him moan. Sirius thrust into her, letting her get used to the feel of him, each thrust hitting her deep inside.

"Harder," She insisted, rolling her hips against his in a way that Sirius growled.

He snapped his hips against her, making sure that each thrust was deep and fast. She was moaning beneath him, moving her hips to meet each of his thrusts, her breasts bouncing with their movement. He reached for one, rolling a nipple between his fingers, and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure. She grabbed him suddenly, rolling them over so she was straddling him.

She sat up for a second, slowly sliding back onto his cock, and riding him. Sirius had to pinch himself from coming right there and then at the sight of Hermione riding his cock, her head thrown back in pleasure.

"Fuck - ohhhh - fuck," She moaned, and Sirius grabbed her waist for support, snapping his hips to meet hers. Their bodies slapped together in tandem with the bed creaking, the noise echoing in his room. He wasn't sure about Hermione, but it was turning him on even more. He doubled his efforts, smacking into her with enough force make her move, his balls smacking her arse sharply.

"You're going to make me cum," She hissed, riding him faster. Sirius reached for her clit, rubbing it furiously. He felt her muscles clench around him and she came with a loud cry, her wet heat pulsing around him and pushing him into an orgasm.

"Fuck!" He cried out, his cock jerking inside of her. Hermione continued moving against him until they had both ridden out the last dregs of their orgasms. When it was obvious that they were done, she climbed off of him and reached for her t-shirt.

"Where are you going?" He demanded, propping himself up weakly on one arm. She waggled her fingers at him after she had pulled her t-shirt on.

"I'm going to compare notes with Ginny," She said, smirking at him. Sirius was stunned, and as she turned to saunter away, he noticed the sticky cum slowly leaking down the inside of her thighs.

"You might want to clean yourself up before you go see her." It was meant to be nice, but the way it came out made it sound like he was inviting her back for more. 

She turned around, her eyes full of laughter, and smiled at him. 

"That's the whole point of seeing Ginny," She declared, laughing at his expression before sauntering out of the room.


	3. Sirius x Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus remember what they used to get up to in school

 

One thing that sucked about being on permanent house arrest was not being able to do things that he had taken for granted. For example, Apparating downstairs into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When Sirius was thirsty, he had to walk down the stairs and actually get a glass of water.

When he stumbled blearily down the stairs at three in the morning, he wasn't expecting anyone to be in the kitchen. Certainly not his best friend, who he hadn't seen in months thanks to his top secret mission. 

"Moony!" He greeted the other man enthusiastically. The other man winced as his voice rang out through the kitchen, much louder than either had been expecting.

"Padfoot," Remus couldn't help but grin despite his exhaustion. He had been traveling all week to make it back to the Order, having been forced to double back to head off anyone who might have been tailing him.

"When did you get in?" Sirius asked, reaching for a glass in the cabinet. 

"Maybe ten minutes ago," Remus said, pausing. "Or an hour. It's possible I might have fallen asleep."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him while he gulped down his water. Remus, almost unconsciously, tracked the movement, watching Sirius's adam apple bob up and down with each gulp. 

"You should come to bed," Sirius said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I'm not shagging you." Remus protested, crossing his arms across his chest. Sirius couldn't help but note that, despite his age, his best friend still looked remarkably the same. 

"That's not what you said the last time!" Sirius shot over his shoulder, heading for the stairs. He knew Moony; he knew that the other man would follow him even if meant nothing was going to happen. They followed each other - they were the only things they had left from their old friend group.

And Sirius was right. As he waltzed back into his room, Remus appeared in the doorway, a resigned expression on his face. 

"Moony, you don't have to hover." Sirius complained. Remus rolled his eyes, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He didn't miss the faint  _click_ as Remus locked the door and sauntered over to him.

Remus took two steps forward, putting himself within inches of his best friend, his eyes full of mischief.

"I thought you said you didn't want to shag!" Sirius protested, but he wasn't really complaining. His cock was already starting to stir to life, and when Remus shifted himself to the side, he knew that his friend was experiencing the same feelings.

Remus drew his wand from his back pocket, waving it at the door and casting a powerful Silencing Charm on the door. He then placed it on the nightstand, and took another step closer to Sirius. 

"I missed you," Sirius breathed, staring up into the taller man's eyes. Remus leaned down and kissed him swiftly, his mouth hot and insistent against Sirius's. He tasted different than he usually did; the taste of tea was faint and was almost overpowered by something Sirius couldn't quite put his finger (or mouth) on.

He wound his hands into Remus's salt and pepper hair, raking his hands back the way he knew Moony liked best. As if to emphasize this, Remus growled against his mouth lowly, jutting his hips forward and kicking his shoes off.

Sirius hissed at the contact, his cock quickly reacting to what he craved the most. He moved away from Remus's mouth, trailing bruising kisses against his jaw and causing the other man to groan.

"Sirius!" He cried out as the other man found that spot where his neck joined into his collarbone, sucking hard. Remus reached for Sirius's shirt, lifting it up and over the man's head.

He drew his hands across Sirius's sides, noting with concern the way his ribs stuck out a little too far.

"You need to eat more," He scolded the man, attaching his lips to Sirius's neck, nibbling here and there and reducing Sirius to pants and moans.

Sirius's cock was more than uncomfortable now, straining against his pants. He could feel Remus against his leg, hot and deliciously hard. 

"Stop talking," He growled, reaching for Remus's belt buckle. He struggled with it for a second before getting it, yanking his pants and boxers down in one fluid motion. Remus stepped out of the crumpled heap and closer to Sirius; the other man sank down onto his knees. 

"You remember when I used to suck you off in between classes?" Sirius smirked, deliberately exhaling onto the hard cock in front of his face. Remus growled and jutted his hips forward. Sirius took the hint, taking the weeping cock and slowly sucking it into his mouth. 

"Oh fuck!" Remus cried out, instinctively bucking his hips. Sirius hollowed his cheeks and when Remus let out a frustrated growl, he began bobbing his head. Every once in a while he let his teeth graze Remus's cock, delighting in the delicious noises that Moony was making. He picked up his pace, reaching up with one hand to fondle Moony's balls.

"Ah!" Remus groaned, reaching for Sirius's head with one hand. He wound his hand into Sirius's hair and gently fucked the other man's mouth. 

"You remember-" Remus panted, as Sirius swallowed against him. "You remember _\- ah_ \- how I would cum in your mouth?"

Sirius took the hint, managing to bob his head at a furious pace, his hands twisting already tightening balls, and took Remus's entire length down his throat and swallowed.

"Oh, fuck!" Remus cried out, exploding a second later. Sirius swallowed the spurts of cum with relish, releasing Remus's cock from his mouth with a soft  _plop_ , and standing back up. He pressed his mouth to the other man, Remus sweeping his tongue through Sirius's mouth to taste his own cum. His cock was already starting to stir back to life, and Sirius noticed.

"How long has it been since you fucked?" He asked in disbelief, reaching down and stroking Remus's cock back to life. 

"Too long," He growled against Sirius's neck, causing the other man to let out a strangled gasp. Remus backed Sirius up against the bed, hands fumbling with his pants. Sirius stepped out of them and leaned back against the mattress, his cock springing up. Remus eyed it hungrily, reaching for his wand.

He waved it, muttering something under his breath, and Sirius felt his cock twitch in excitement. He grabbed Remus's arm, flipping them so Remus was the one with his back against the bed. He hooked his arms under Moony's legs, lifting them up so his arse brushed against his cock. Both men groaned loudly.

Sirius lined his cock up with Remus's arse, the tip brushing his entrance and causing Remus to groan. Sirius pushed in swiftly, holding for a second when Remus winced.

"Sorry," He muttered, getting used to Sirius inside of him. When he was ready, he rolled his hips, urging Sirius to continue. Sirius almost came the second he was inside; Remus had cast the lubrication spell, making his arse weep with the lube he specifically used for Sirius. It was hot, tight, and wet - when he started thrusting into Remus, the friction and heat was a heavenly combination.

"Faster," Remus grunted, thrusting his hips back to meet Sirius. Sirius picked up his pace, his thrusts getting faster with each whimper of pleasure Remus was making beneath him. Sirius snapped his hips causing Remus to cry out in pleasure, gradually increasing until he was balls-deep in his best friend and groaning with the pleasure of it.

"Sirius- _fuck Merlin!_ " Remus growled when a particularly deep thrust hit his prostrate and caused his cock to twitch. Sirius was close now, doing his best to keep up his grueling pace, Moony's tight heat contributing to the tightening of his cock.

"Sirius, you're going to make me cum." Remus gasped, groaning when Sirius angled himself so that every stroke hit his prostrate. He came with a strangled moan, streams of milky white cum splashing onto his stomach, waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Sirius, who was already close, tipped over the edge. He thrusted erratically into Remus, and the other man clenched his arse tightly around him. 

"Moony!" Sirius fell over the edge with a shout, his vision whitening as pure pleasure surged through his body. He slumped against Remus as his cock slipped out of his arse, both leaking cum. 

Remus rolled over into bed, managing to drag Sirius with him. Sirius curled up against Remus, utterly spent, but happier than he had been in a while. The other man threw a lazy arm across his chest, his fingers trailing lightly against his skin.

Sirius had to stifle a laugh as a sudden thought popped into his memory.

"What's so funny?" Remus murmured, nuzzling into Sirius's neck.

"Remember when James walked in on us?"

"Which time?" Remus scoffed, cringing as he remembered the sheer amount of time they had been walked in on. Sirius had a habit of fucking in public back then, and it didn't always end up like they wanted.

"When you had me bent across the desk in Charms and James walked in when he was doing patrols?" He buried his laughter in Remus's shoulder, but he could feel his best friend smiling.

"You weren't even fazed," Remus noted, pressing a kiss against Sirius's throat, making the other man sigh.

"Neither were you," Sirius protested. "You just kept going. James didn't talk to us for a week!"

They both laughed then, slowly falling into a comfortable silence.

"I miss them," Remus whispered, his warm breath making Sirius shudder lightly.

"I do too," Sirius gripped Remus's hand tightly. "I do too."

 


	4. Sirius x Ginny x Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio get up to some hanky panky after Sirius calls their bluff

The house was quiet without the usual cluster of Order members and Weasleys. Most of the Order was off on a mission, taking turns rotating watches in the Department of Mysteries. Most of the Weasleys were at St. Mungo's visiting Arthur, who had been terribly hurt on his watch. 

The only ones home with him were Hermione, who claimed she needed to study, and Ginny, who said she needed a nap before she had a mental breakdown. Everything around him was terrible; people getting hurt or dying, his own godson under a personal mental attack from the person who had already hurt him physically too many times to count.

Sirius felt like a terrible person for knowing that the only thing he was focusing on was the fact that his cock had been half-hard all day.  _Hermione had been a good fuck_ , Sirius thought, heading for the stairs.  _So had Ginny though_ , he reasoned, making his way up the stairs. Either way, he needed to fuck someone.

Coming to a stop in front of Hermione's door, he lifted a hand to knock. There was no answer, so he pushed the door open. To his astonishment, Ginny was writhing against the bed, Hermione's head between her thighs. 

"Merlin!" Sirius exclaimed, and both girls shot up. Hermione quickly wiped her mouth, pulling her shirt down, Ginny yanking her jeans back up her waist. Both girls were blushing, but he thought that Ginny was taking it better, seeing as she was only wearing jeans and a bra. 

"Sirius," Hermione said nervously, her hands behind her back. "Do you need something?"

"Well," Sirius said, amused. "I was coming to see if either of you wanted to fuck, but I see you beat me to it."

"Oh, that?" Ginny said, cheeks pink from embarrassment. "That wasn't fucking, just stress relief."

"Looked like a little more than stress relief to me," He closed the door behind him, way of anyone coming home to this. The last thing he wanted to do was get Ginny and Hermione caught if someone came home early.

"That's all it is," Ginny assured him. "We don't really fuck. It's just needing an orgasm."

"Yeah," Hermione smirked. "Besides, we come twice as fast as it takes you to come find us."

"Oh, is that so?" Sirius drawled, taking a step towards them. "But you've never fucked each other. Seems like that would provide a little more stress relief than being eaten out."

"You wouldn't understand it," Ginny said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "You're not a girl. Being turned on is much less obvious than a hard dick."

"Prove it," Sirius said, crossing his arms.

"Prove what?" Hermione asked.

"You said being eaten out was better than fucking Ginny, so prove it." He shrugged, seeing the panic flit through their eyes.

"You just want to watch us fuck," Ginny snorted.

"Well, it's an added bonus." Sirius said. "But if you truly haven't fucked yet, than you're not living. Getting a blowjob is great, but the first time I got to fuck a guy was the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"I didn't know you liked guys," Hermione noted curiously.

"And deny my sex to the miracle that is me?" Sirius 

Ginny huffed, turning to the older girl, and whispered something in her ear. Hermione flushed bright red, but they must have reached a decision much more quickly.

"If you're too horny, you can watch." Hermione tossed over her shoulder, pushing Ginny back into bed, and leaning down to kiss her. Sirius smirked and took a seat in the desk chair, very aware that his dick was much harder after walking in on the two.

Ginny kissed her back, pulling Hermione flush against her. Hermione nibbled on Ginny's lower lip, before her tongue snuck in and elicited a breathy moan from Ginny. 

She reached for Hermione and ran her hands up her side, before reaching up to yank her shirt off. Hermione broke away from the kiss, cheeks flushed and attached her lips to Ginny's neck, purposefully sucking on a sensitive spot and getting a breathy moan in return.

"Mmm," Ginny moaned, arching against Hermione. She reached to unclasp Hermione's bra, leaning up to swirl her tongue around her rapidly pebbling nipples. The other girl moaned loudly as Ginny suckled on her, hurrying to undo Ginny's bra. Hermione hastily threw it across the room, bending down to suck on Ginny's nipples, leaving several spots that were already darkening. 

Ginny was panting lightly, and reached for her own pants, quickly pulling the zipper down. After a couple of seconds, she had both her jeans and panties off, where they joined the rapidly growing pile of clothing. Hermione quickly followed suit, shimmering out of her pants and underwear and tossing them away.

"Fuck!" Ginny gasped as Hermione slid her leg in between them, propping herself up on her elbows. Hermione settled herself against Ginny's leg and experimentally rolled her hips. The sweet friction that met her core nearly made her collapse. Ginny moaned beneath her, the same pleasure slamming up against her as the movement clipped her clit.

"Oh, sweet Merlin!" She moaned, and did it again. Rocking back and forth, Hermione quickly worked the two towards the edge, taking the time to attach her lips to Ginny's neck. Ginny, who was reduced to a moaning mess beneath her, snaked her fingers down to rub against Hermione's clit.

"I'm going to come," Hermione moaned, rocking her hips forward even fasted and reaching for Ginny. She frantically rubbed Ginny's clit as she fell over the edge with a near-blinding wave of pleasure. Ginny wasn't far behind her, and came with a loud cry, rocking her hips against Hermione's until the waves of pleasure had stopped coursing through her body.

Hermione slumped against Ginny, the two girls trying to regain their breathing. Sirius sat in the chair, mouth agape in surprise from the surprisingly erotic display. His cock was throbbing painfully and leaking pre-come into his boxers - he could feel the wet spot growing as the seconds passed. His jeans were constricting his cock painfully, and he struggled to get them off.

Sirius had completely forgotten to wank when Hermione had figured out how she and Ginny could fuck. It was oddly beautiful, reminding him of the first time he had fucked Remus. The only problem left to take care of now was his cock. He reached down to palm himself, quickly pulling his cock out from his boxers and tugging at it.

Ginny was the first to recover, sliding out from beneath Hermione and making her way over to Sirius. He drank in the sight of her naked body, letting his eyes roam down her body. He noted the light bounce of her breasts, the sway of her hips as she sank to her knees in front of him and took his cock into her mouth.

"Merlin," Sirius gasped, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head. Ginny slowly bobbed her head against him, hollowing her cheeks so Sirius could have the maximum amount of pleasure possible. Hermione propped herself up on the bed and beckoned for the two to join her.

Ginny released his dick from her mouth with a soft plop and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the bed. She clambered into bed and settled herself in between Hermione's thighs, Ginny's own ass poking up in the air. It was almost the exact same position Sirius had found them in minutes earlier. Hermione locked eyes lazily with him.

He let out a deep groan as Ginny rocked against him, her delicious wetness leaving a long stripe of wetness down his cock. Sirius didn't need any more prodding; grabbing Ginny's waist firmly, he sunk into her tight heat with a moan. He thrust into her gently for a few seconds, letting her get used to him before picking up the pace. 

"Oh!" Hermione gasped in surprise. Ginny had lowered herself between her thighs and was eagerly lapping at her clit. Hermione glances up at Sirius, who is roughly slamming into Ginny, and nearly orgasms on the spot when Ginny moans against her clit. 

"Fuck!" Hermione gasped, reaching down to wind a hand into Ginny's hair. "Merlin,  _please_ don't stop." 

Ginny picks up the pace, her tongue delving into Hermione's depth, lapping at her from the inside. The vibrations from her moans have Hermione on the edge faster than she would like to admit, but the ginger looks like she's having the time of her life. 

Sirius is slamming into Ginny now, breath picking up as he himself draws closer to the edge. He thrusts particularly deeply and hits Ginny's g-spot; rather than screaming in pleasure, Ginny latches onto Hermione's clit and  _sucks_ like her life depends on it, sending Hermione over the edge with a yell as she explodes over Ginny's face. 

Ginny withdraws from Hermione's legs as Sirius angles himself to hit her g-spot with every thrust. Every thrust causes expletives and moans to fall out of Ginny's mouth as she rocks against him to meet his every thrust.

Sirius groans, and reaches down frantically to rub Ginny's clit, and she shatters beneath him with a long moan, slumping down. The sight is so starkly erotic that Hermione feels the familiar peak and sinks two fingers into herself, matching Sirius's pace.

"I'm going to come," Sirius groaned, and with a few more frenzied thrusts he pulled out and painted Ginny's back with thick strands of white. Hermione frantically pumped her fingers in and out, curling them at the last second, and comes for the third time that day, her back arching into the air with a gasp.

The three lay there panting, trying to regain their breath.

"We-," Hermione panted. "We need to do that again sometime."

"I told you it was better to fuck, didn't I?" Sirius asked lazily.


	5. Sirius x Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius persuades Percy to keep quiet and not turn him into the Ministry

If there was anything Sirius wished for more in his life, it was to escape the blazing row currently going on downstairs. One of the worst parts of it was how he kept getting dragged into it.

Molly, Arthur, and Percy were going at it in the living room, yelling at the top of their lungs. The younger Weasley children had long since scattered to a safer part of the house, where the yelling didn't chance rupturing their ear drums.

There was a sudden silence as the yelling cut off. Sirius ducked back into his room and closed the door, hesitant. Percy seemed to have shown his true colors then, claiming that his parents were soft and Dumbledore had walked into the deep end. He supposed it didn't help that Percy's parents were harboring one of the most wanted men in Europe.

There was a hard rap at the door, and Sirius hastily pulled it open. Percy stood on the other side, flushed and glowering.

"Um, what can I do for you?" Sirius asked, making sure that there wasn't any hint of a challenge in his voice. Percy could easily turn him into the Ministry and end everything he wanted in life (mainly to live).

"You could start by turning yourself in," Percy suggested, shoving past Sirius and into the room. "Do the honest and respectable thing. My parents will leave once that happens."

"Percy," Sirius sighed. "We've been over this. I'm innocent, and I have no intention on dying any earlier than I have to."

Percy didn't seem to be in the mood to change his mind, still glaring. His face was red, residual from the argument with his parents.

"Is there anything I can do to convince you otherwise?" Sirius asked, desperately wracking his brain for any information he could use. He suddenly remembered the time he had walked in on Percy being bottomed by another guy, both completely sober. Percy had been keening in delight until he caught sight of Sirius, and simply winked. 

Sirius thought he had an idea, the mere thought of it already causing his cock to harden. He swiftly reached behind Percy and closed the door. Percy opened his mouth irritated, but stopped when Sirius took a step forward. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Is this what you want?" Sirius whispered, an evil glint in his eyes. He gently thrust his hips against Percy, who let out a strangled groan. "You want me to fuck you? Right here, in my room, where your parents could easily hear us?"

Percy reached up and dragged Sirius's mouth down to meet him in a blazing kiss, his hands already scrambling to pull Sirius's shirt up and off his body. Sirius responded eagerly, running his hands up Percy's sides and enjoying his shudder.

Sirius yanked Percy's shirt off of him and didn't even slow down, reaching down to palm Percy's cock through his pants. Percy let out a delicious groan, jutting forward into Sirius's hand.

"Now, now," Sirius chided. "I didn't put a charm on the door. If anyone hears you...well, it would be a quite a story for the Ministry to hear."

"If you don't fuck me right now, I'll walk straight into the Ministry and tell them that my parents were not only harboring a criminal, but also didn't mind him _assaulting me_." Percy growled, leaning forward to nip at Sirius's neck. Sirius narrowed his eyes, not enjoying being threatened by a child. 

He grabbed Percy's length, making sure to firmly squeeze him, and pulled him flush against his body. Percy whimpered, the pain nearly outdoing the pleasure.

"If you ever," Sirius began, reaching to undo Percy's pants. "Threaten me again, there will be much worse things coming for you."

Sirius sank to his knees as Percy kicked off his pants, and yanked his boxers down to the floor. Percy's cock sprang up, hard and long, glistening at the top with pre-come. Sirius ran his fingers down Percy's length, smirking when Percy shuddered and then took his entire length in his mouth.

"Fuck," Percy hissed, thrusting into Sirius's mouth. Sirius hummed, knowing the vibrations were a pleasant experience, especially if you weren't expecting it. He continued blowing Percy, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the tip. Percy was trying very hard to stay quiet, biting his lip to prevent any moans from slipping out. 

Sirius let Percy's cock slip out of his mouth and sauntered to the only chair he kept in his room. Keeping his eyes locked onto Percy, Sirius slowly undid his pants, yanking them off with exaggerated slowness. He thumbed the tip of his own cock, letting a brief moan escape him, and then ripped his boxers off.

Sirius plopped down into the chair, spreading his legs, and beckoned Percy to join him. 

"I hope you already used some lube," Sirius smirked. "I don't have any on me right now."

"I don't need any," Percy tossed back, climbing onto Sirius and taking his length in one fluid motion. Both men groaned at the sensation. Sirius particularly loved this position, with Percy's back to him. It allowed him to bounce whoever was riding him whenever they got tired, and Sirius fully intended on fucking Percy until he could barely stand.

Percy didn't waste any time, already riding Sirius slowly, undoubtedly getting used to the feel of him. Sirius impatiently placed his hands on Percy's hips and snapped his hips upwards, causing Percy to groan loudly.

"No wonder you're a bottom," Sirius said lewdly, making sure the brutal pace he set was keeping Percy off balance. "You can barely ride worth a sickle."

"I'm not always like - ahh - like that," Percy protested. He was meeting every one of Sirius's strokes, barely able to keep quiet.

"Or maybe," Sirius grunted, biting back a moan himself. "You just prefer a nice, hot cock up you ass so you don't have to do most of the work. Is that it? You like being fucked hard and dirty?"

Percy had been reduced to a moaning mess, stuffing his hand in his mouth to stifle the noise. Sirius hit Percy's prostrate, causing the boy to cry out in pleasure, and angled himself to keep hitting it.

"Don't think I didn't see you and that boy a couple weeks ago," Sirius whispered, yanking Percy back so that he could bite his neck. "He was pounding you into the mattress and you took it like a slut, begging for more."

"And then, after you came all over your stomach, he buried himself deep inside you and shot load after load of hot, streaky come up your asshole."

Percy came with a strangled shout, frantically grinding down onto Sirius, his come flying across the chair and floor. Sirius was close himself, and lasted a few more jerky strokes before he came inside Percy. He slid out with a satisfied groan, the sensation almost too painful to be considered pleasurable. 

Percy sat panting in Sirius's lap, before recovering enough to move. He gathered up his clothes, making sure they weren't wrinkled from the floor, and put them on. Sirius lazily pulled his boxers on and reached for his shirt, eyeing Percy. His cheeks were still flushed, but Sirius knew that this time it was from him.

"What were you saying about the Ministry?" Sirius drawled, causing Percy to shoot him a resigned glare.

"I won't turn you in," Percy huffed, rolling his eyes. Sirius blew him a kiss, and Percy, flustered, sailed out of his room.


	6. Sirius x Tonks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius joins Tonks for a nice, hot shower

The day had been very confusing for Sirius, especially considering he only got his news from the Order and the various newspapers that were delivered to headquarters.

Sirius knew, he _knew_ , that the Order was recruiting at the Ministry. But he hadn't expected Nymphadora, his cousin's daughter, to come sailing through the door. It was the first of many surprises for the day.

"Tonks?" He asked in surprised, glancing at her. She was wearing ripped jeans, combat boots, and a shirt that proudly proclaimed "Black Sheep". He felt a smile tug at his lips; Andromeda had made the shirt for him the Christmas that he renounced his family. 

"What's up?" She said causally. It seemed she hadn't dropped the bubble-gum pink hair his cousin used to write him about, but it suited her personality.

The second surprise of the day appeared in the form of Hermione and Ginny screaming at the top of their lungs at each other. Apparently Hermione had been selected as Prefect and couldn't find her badge. Ginny, who had been taunting her about it earlier in the day, was the obvious culprit.

"Hey, you two need to calm down," Sirius tried to reason with them. If they didn't quiet down soon, they would wake the portrait of his mother, who was unpleasant to deal with anyways. 

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"Excuse me?" Sirius spluttered, surprised.

"Oh, don't even go there," Ginny tossed at him, her hands on her hips. Sirius suddenly remembered Fred and George discussing Ginny's skills at casting the Bat-Bogey hex, and stood there warily.

"You're going to wake up my mother," He warned, keeping a close eye on Ginny's wand hand.

"Oh, fuck off," Hermione hissed, and dragged Ginny into their room, slamming the door in Sirius's face.

His third surprise didn't appear until later that night, when most of the Order was asleep. He was jolted awake by a loud thunk and several muttered curses from down the hall. Sirius stumbled sleepily out of bed, tugging his door open. The hallway was lit with just a lantern hanging on the wall, providing just enough light to prevent tripping in the middle of the night.

Tonks was stumbling down the hall to the bathroom, obviously exhausted after being assigned guard duty for the night. She had a towel thrown over one arm, wand tucked in, but was clearly expecting the house to be asleep. Sirius couldn't help but stare at her, wearing just her underpants and bra as she stumbled down the hallway.

Sirius, being the awkward fool that he sometimes was, felt something brush by his nose. It was enough to cause him to sneeze. Loudly.

Tonks jumped, a startled "shit!" falling from her mouth as she dropped her towel. She hastily bent to grab it, and Sirius was awarded with a lovely view of her pale ass, barely covered by the cheeky pink panties she was sporting. 

"You're not supposed to be awake!" She hissed, her eyes glinting in the dim light.

"You've made more noise in the last two minutes than the bloody owls do!" Sirius protested. He just wanted to go back to bed. He had been having a wonderful dream about being fucked in the shower by Remus. His cock was half-hard as it was, and he noticed it just as Tonks did.

"Having a nice dream?" She asked coyly, taking a step backwards towards the bathroom door.

"It was decent enough," Sirius replied, but he was itching to return to his room to finish himself off. Or, even better, to find Remus to finish him off.

He winced at the bright light that flooded the hallway, Tonks having made it into the bathroom. Making direct eye contact with Sirius, Tonks steadily reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Mouth going dry, Sirius felt his cock stir to life in interest. He felt faintly disgusted with himself (his cousin's daughter!) but that quickly went away when Tonks slipped her fingers in the waistband of her panties and pulled them off slowly.

When she bent over to turn the shower on, her bare pussy coming into view, Sirius made a beeline for the door. He closed the door behind himself, Tonks quickly jabbing her wand at the door. He heard her murmured " _muffliato_ " and wasted no time.

Putting a hand out to see if the water was warm enough, Tonks stepped into the shower and pulled the spigot up, water running down her naked figure. Sirius tugged his boxers off and stepped in to join to her.

She was on him in a flash, lips hot and insistent against him, intent on devouring him. Sirius let out a load groan when she reached down to run her fingers against the length of him, rocking against her hand. He kissed her back with urgency, her fingers trailing against her breasts, making sure to give each nipple a sharp tweak. 

"Oh!" Tonks squealed, moaning when seconds later Sirius reached her pussy. The water had obviously made her wet, but dipping one finger into her pussy confirmed that she was dripping wet. Tonks wrapped a leg around him, desperate for some friction, giving Sirius a better angle to finger her at.

He quickly added a second, and then third finger, pumping furiously into her. Tonks was moaning loudly against him, bucking into his hand with a ferocity he hadn't encountered in a long time.

"Sirius!" Tonks gasped, her walls clamping down onto him as she fell into an orgasm. She clearly hadn't been fucked in a while, her pussy making squelching nosies every time he plunged his fingers deep inside her.

Before she could recover, Sirius had picked her up, backing her up against the wall of the shower. Tonks wrapped her legs around his waist, his cock brushing her opening and making him hiss.

"Just fuck me already," Tonks panted, rolling her hips down against him.

"I'm working on it!" Sirius shot back, managing to line his cock up with her pussy and sinking into her with delight.

"Sweet fucking Merlin!" Tonks groaned, leaning forward to nip at his neck. Her teeth grazing a particularly sensitive point made him hiss, and he snapped his hips forward.

"Jesus," Tonks moaned as Sirius set a grueling pace, thrusting into her forcefully. He was quickly reminded that she had grown up with Muggles as various phrases fell from her mouth that he wasn't familiar with.

Not trusting himself to keep her steady, Sirius bent his head down, slowing for a minute, to nip at Tonk's nipples. She arched her back against his neck as he swirled his tongue around each rosy bud, littering already darkening spots around her breasts.

"Sirius," Tonks growled, bucking against him. She squeezed his cock inside of her, causing Sirius to let out a stuttered moan. She was hot and deliciously wet against him and so he dove back him.

Tonks was sliding against the wall, each thrust sending her slightly up the shower wall. Tonks reached forward and wound a hand into her Sirius's hair, dragging him into another burning kiss.

He could feel himself tightening up, and reached for Tonk's clit, rubbing furiously. She let out a cry of pleasure and did the best she could to meet every one of Sirius's thrusts.

"Fuck!" Tonk's cried out, Sirius pounding into her with wanton abandon now, he breasts bouncing lightly against her chest.

"Oh my god, don't stop!" She panted, raking her nails down his back. 

"Shit, Merlin!" Sirius came with a load moan that echoed throughout the bathroom, thrusting wildly into Tonks. He focused every thing he had into furiously rubbing her clit.

"Jesus fuck, Sirius!" Tonks yelled, crashing down into a second orgasm. She clamped down onto his cock, pussy pulsing around him. Sirius kept fingering her clit, and felt a gush of wetness spurt onto his thighs.

"Oh my god," Tonks said shakily. She closed her eyes in pleasure as a third orgasm ripped though her, squirting against Sirius's cock. Sirius, who was starting to hurt, slipped out of her.

"Merlin, don't stop," Tonks whispered, as Sirius replaced his cock with his fingers, curling into her pussy and raking back out again. Already awkwardly crouched down, he let his tongue slip out and dart around her nipples again.

Tonk's legs were shaking and her eyes were closed; she was breathing hard, hand fisted in Sirius's hair.

"I'm going to come again," She whispered, a broken moan slipping from her mouth. Sirius redoubled his efforts, slipping a fourth finger in so he was practically fisting her.

"Fuck!" Tonk's yelled, and slumped against him as her orgasm tore through her, squirting against his fingers. She whimpered every time her pussy clenched around his fingers, and Sirius finally stood back up.

"Please feel free to fuck me whenever you see me next," Tonks said, still breathing hard.

"Anytime," Sirius grinned, and stepped out of the shower. He had some much needed sleep to get back to.


End file.
